Ninja War
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: A world wide Ninja crisis occurs and Tsunade and Naruto must prevent it from harming Konoha and maybe putting a stop to it. Can they complete their mission or will someone sabotage them? implied JirTsu no NaruTsu


**Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto**

**A/N:** Alright well I haven't wrote a Naruto story in like FOREVER, so there might be some OOC-ness and I apologize for that, but this is based on a dream I had XD. It's not exactly what happened in the dream....but kind of the same concept, ya know? XD well before I start rambling....I hope you like it, if there are any mistakes please tell me, I kind of skimmed when I was proof reading. Hope you like it!!

* * *

Rain poured outside the Hokage's office as Tsunade read over a note from the Sand Village. The look of worry washed over her face as she came to the end of the note. As she put the note down, Shizune saw visible fear in her eyes and instantly knew something must be wrong.

"Lady Tsunade, are you alright?" She asked her voice dripped in concern. When Tsunade did not respond Shizune stepped forward and read the note.

'_This can't be happening,'_ Tsunade thought, _'It's impossible.'_

When Shizune was done reading she had the same fear stricken expression as her mentor. She put the note down and faced Tsunade waiting for her to speak. TonTon felt the worried vibes in the room and jumped on to Tsunade's lap to comfort her. Tsunade merely began to pet her as her thoughts and worries consumed her.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune tried to get her attention, but her attempt was in vain. She waited a moment for her dear teacher to snap out of her faze before she called out to her again. "Lady Tsunade." She called out once more, but this time with force and with a louder voice.

Tsunade's head snapped up to face Shizune. "What do you want Shizune," Tsunade asked agitatedly, though she wasn't mad at Shizune. She wasn't ever really mad at Shizune – she rarely seemed to really do anything wrong - she was more upset about the news. She just needed someone to let it out on and Shizune was the only one she could really rant on who wouldn't take it to heart.

"What are we going to do," Shizune asked as she began to think about the worse case scenario. She looked at her teacher when she didn't answer and saw her looking down at her desk where the note lay.

Tsunade knew there was one thing to do and as much as she really didn't want to do it, she knew it had to be done. She then wore a look of false confidence and looked up at Shizune.

"Get Naruto and Jiraiya in my office in an hour," Tsunade stood up and put TonTon on the floor. She began to walk to the door when Shizune stopped her.

"Lady Tsunade, where are you going," Shizune asked before she went to go do her assignment.

"I need to go see those stupid elders," Tsunade said looking down. She never really liked accepting help and she especially hated asking help from the elders. She thought they were bossy, arrogant, and didn't understand what was going on in the present time, but she knew when those rare moments arrived and she needed their help and this, this was one of those times.

Shizune stood there in shock. She knew how stubborn her mentor was and for her of all people to go seek help from the people she loathed, it meant that this situation was dire indeed. Shizune just nodded, knowing that her teacher could not really see, and left to fulfill what was asked of her.

Tsunade stood there a little longer. She heard TonTon's quiet little squeal, as if asking what were wrong. Tsunade just looked at her beloved pet and back at the door. She took a deep breath and walked out with TonTon following her. She walked down the hall and passed one of her ninja.

"Good Afternoon Tsunade-sama," He said with a small bow. He saw Tsunade just ignore him and walk passed him as if he were nothing. He watched her leave with a look of contempt as he continued down the hall.

--

Jiraiya looked outside the Ichiraku Ramen shop. He was eating lunch with his pupil, Naruto, and suddenly sensed something wrong. He stared outside as if he were waiting for something to happen. He wanted to run out, but he didn't know exactly what was wrong.

"Pervy-sage," Naruto cried out, "Are you even listening you me?"

"Huh," Jiraiya said turning back around to his obnoxious, but ambitious young student and smiled. "Of course I am. You and your team kicked the Village Hidden Among the Rock's ninja's butt." Jiraiya repeated. "So did you get to use your Wind Style: Rasenshuriken?"

Naruto merely grin his goofy and signature grin. He chuckled a little and nodded before he slurped his ramen and continued to tell his adventurous story. Before he could get to the excited ending Shizune popped in with a false, cheerful smile.

"Good Afternoon Master Jiraiya, Naruto," Shizune said, trying to hide her concern. She didn't want to worry anyone about the subject.

Shizune's act did not fool Jiraiya though, but he understood why she put up the mask. He smiled back after reading her face.

"Hey Shizune-neechan," Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "What's up?"

Shizune smiled a genuine smile at Naruto. He always seemed so excited about anything and sometimes that made her feel really nice. "Nothing, just thought I'd get some lunch while Tsunade-sama was in a meeting," She half lied.

"Well why don't you take a seat Shizune," Jiraiya offered the seat right next to him and Shizune graciously accepted.

Shizune ordered her usual diet ramen and began eating it as Naruto began to finish his story. Shizune listened attentively figuring she had an hour before she had to go back to the office. When Naruto finished his story with Sakura punching him on the way back to Konoha for a perverted joke both Shizune and Jiraiya began to laughing as Naruto just grinned again. Then Jiraiya turned to Shizune more seriously.

"So why did Tsunade send you? What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked in a bit of a whisper so Naruto wouldn't hear as he ordered his third ramen.

Shizune just let out a big and long sigh and looked at Jiraiya with the same worried face she wore in Tsunade's office. "I can't really discuss the subject outside the office but Lady Tsunade would like to see you in her office in about 45 minutes." Shizune said realizing that she had been out for 10 minutes and she wanted to make sure they were at the office before Tsunade got out of her meeting.

"What's it about?" Jiraiya asked with the same serious tone.

"Master Jiraiya, you know if I could I would inform you right now, but the situation isn't really one to be talked about in a public area." Shizune said looking down.

"Hey Pervy-sage what are you two talking about?" Naruto asked loudly.

Jiraiya just looked at Shizune once more with a serious look and nodded before he smiled and turned to Naruto. "Grown up stuff Naruto," Jiraiya half joked as he laughed a little.

"Hey I'm a grown up," Naruto stated jokingly with the grin that reminded Jiraiya so much of the fourth Hokage Minato.

Jiraiya just chuckled a little and ruffled Naruto's hair. He then wore his own goofy grin. "Sorry Naruto, but you have another two or four years ahead of you before I'll call you a grown up."

"What's that suppose to mean, Pervy-sage?" Naruto asked half upset.

"It means that until you stop calling me Pervy-sage I won't consider you a grown up." Jiraiya said with a semi serious tone.

"But that's who you are. I've been calling you that for years Pervy-sage." Naruto grinned again. Jiraiya chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair again as he reminded him once more of Minato.

Shizune just watched the scene with a smile. She was amused and delighted to see the interactions between Naruto and Jiraiya. She continued to eat her lunch and decided to let them have this hour of fun before she told them _both_ why she had come and joined them for lunch.

--

Tsunade sat in front of the elders after she had informed them about the situation the village, and the whole Ninja world, was put under. She told them her plan and waited for their approval, and what she feared she'd need to ask one day, their input.

Homaru and Koharu looked at each other as if they spoke telepathically. They suddenly nodded and turned back to Tsunade. They could see how nervous and stressed she was, but, to their surprise, they agreed with her and much liked her plan. They nodded to Tsunade giving her a silent sign of approval and permission to put her plan into motion.

"We like what you are thinking Tsunade, but what do you plan to do after the mission is completed?" Koharu asked a bit curious.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Tsunade said relaxing a bit and leaning back in her chair.

The short and silent truce between the elders and Tsunade came to an abrupt end as they both looked at her with furrowed brows. Tsunade stayed relax, determined to keep the next part of the plan a secret from them knowing that they would disagree.

"Tsunade, we have to know what you are planning to do before we agree," Homura said sternly as if Tsunade were a mere child.

Tsunade let out a scoff and smiled at them with a little mischief. She put her head down and shook it as she looked at them. "Oh but you already agreed and it's either I was going to do with your approval or I do it with your disapproval, I just wanted you in on my little plan. Anyways, if we don't do this immediately someone will beat us to it and that will lead to the end of Konoha." Tsunade said. She was prepared for them to negate her and she was merely waiting to corner them.

The elders looked at her with disapproval while she continued to smile. They knew she was right and neither of them wanted to lose Konoha so they reluctantly agreed.

"You must keep us informed with every move you make though, Tsunade." Homura said with the same stern tone. Tsunade smiled victorious and gave a nod before she stood up and walked out the door.

--

Shizune finished her ramen and looked at the time realizing it was time to bring Naruto and Jiraiya to Tsunade's office. She enjoyed the final minutes of Jiraiya and Naruto's exchanges before she interrupted them.

"Well I must go now, but Lady Tsunade requests to see you in her office right now," Shizune announced to them.

"Whatever it's about I didn't do it!" Naruto and Jiraiya exclaimed quickly earning a smile from Shizune. Naruto just grinned and Jiraiya chuckled at their similarities.

Shizune stood up and waited for them to finish their ramen. Naruto and Jiraiya quickly slurped the remains of their Ramen. Before they could pay Shizune put down some money and said it was on her today.

"Thanks Shizune-neechan!" Naruto smiled and ran outside and waited for the two. Jiraiya nodded and thanked Shizune as well and joined Naruto outside.

They went off to Tsunade's office. Shizune entered first with a knock to find Tsunade looking over the note once more. Tsunade looked up and motioned for Shizune to come in with Naruto and Jiraiya. She put the note away for the moment and relaxing a bit in her chair as her guests entered the room and waited for her to speak.

"Shizune, why don't you go get me some tea and bring Jiraiya to help you with that as well." Tsunade ordered a bit kindly. Shizune nodded but Jiraiya looked at Tsunade at protest.

"Why do I have to go?" He asked definitely not wanting to leave Naruto alone with Tsunade. He knew that there was trouble and if Tsunade was trying to get Naruto alone it meant she wanted to send him on a mission without Jiraiya trying to object.

Tsunade just shot Jiraiya her infamous glare looked at him with rage. "Because I want you to go help her, now get your ass out of my office and get me some damn tea!" Tsunade screamed furiously. Shizune, not wanting to defy her teacher, grabbed Jiraiya's arm and pulled him out of the room with her, giving Tsunade and Naruto the privacy she wanted.

Naruto just looked at Tsunade. "What do you want Granny Tsunade," Naruto asked disrespectfully as he put his arms behind his head to jester that he was getting bored.

"Naruto I need to send you on a very important and classified mission," Tsunade told Naruto seriously, completely ignoring his comment.

"Alright I'll go tell Kakashi-sensei—"

"No," Tsunade said sternly, "This is a very important and classified mission and it's just going to be you and another ninja. If you tell anyone else I will pull you out of this mission and assign it to someone else." Tsunade said, though she didn't mean it. Naruto was the only one who was going to do this mission, no one else could.

"Really, what is it?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but I need you to get some rest and meet me at the gate tomorrow morning at 9. I'll tell you then what your mission is." Tsunade finished, just in time for Jiraiya and Shizune to come back in with tea.

Naruto nodded. "Alright Granny Tsunade."

"Remember what I said Naruto, not one person can know!" Tsunade reminded him. He just nodded and took off before Jiraiya could ask anything.

Tsunade took a cup of tea and sipped it peacefully. She looked up at Jiraiya who looked at her with anger; wanting to know what in heavens name did Tsunade tell him. Shizune excused herself, giving the two Sannin privacy. Not a word was passed between the two as they just stared at each other silently. Tsunade then opened a drawer pulling out the note and revealing it to Jiraiya for him to read. He quickly read over it and looked at Tsunade.

"No," He said sternly. Tsunade looked at him as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "I am not letting you send Naruto on this mission."

"I'm going with him, Jiraiya." Tsunade stated calmly.

"That's even worse, no." Jiraiya objected once more. "You have a duty to this village and you have to stay here and protect it."

"Jiraiya we both know what needs to be done and in order to do so I must go! I called you here to do me a favor. I need you to watch over the village while I am gone." Tsunade told him.

"I am not letting you do this, I'll go." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade then stood up in rage. "No," She said sternly. "First off you are still hurt from your last mission and I order you to stay here and watch over the village! Jiraiya if you don't let me do this the village could go down!" Tsunade yelled in rage.

Jiraiya looked into her eyes and knew she was right. She had the right connections to finish the mission sooner. He looked down not wanting to agree with her but it was inevitable. They could stand there for hours and she'd win. He knew that.

"I don't want you to get hurt," He whispered quickly to himself. Tsunade heard but brushed it off. Jiraiya knew she'd do that too. She always did that, he just learned to live with it. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at 9 AM, I'm meeting Naruto at the gate and on our mission I'll tell him vaguely what's going on. If everything works we should be back in maybe two months at most." Tsunade told Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was still upset. He had already lost Minato and Sarutobi; he didn't want to lose Naruto and Tsunade as well. He'd do anything to keep them safe, even if it meant dying, but Tsunade was right. Either he acted selfish, not let Tsunade or Naruto go and Konoha go down with them or he puts the village before him and let them go. He nodded not thinking there was a point to say anything and turned around to leave.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade stopped him. He turned around and their eyes met. "I'll be fine," She told him responding to his comment earlier, "And I will protect Naruto with my life."

This was the first time she ever really responded to something he said. He had no idea how to respond, if he was to respond at all. He just stood their while their eyes stayed locked. They stayed silent as if talking telepathically together. Neither of them really wanted to look away and they didn't. Instead, the two ninja swallowed their pride for a moment and shared a close, intimate moment.

--

The next morning Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade waited for Naruto at the gate. They had only been waiting ten, silent minutes, but they had decided to go their earlier than Naruto in case there was something that needed to be done. They stood in silence, occasionally looking at each other, but not for very long.

"Please be careful," Jiraiya whispered to Tsunade so Shizune wouldn't hear. Tsunade just looked at him and smiled. He smiled back as if he read her mind as she thought: of course I'll be careful. She lightly touched his arm in a caring jester.

The two dispatched and they all resumed their positions at arm's length away as Naruto came running by. He had a packed backpack and his mouth had a little bit of Ramen sticking out of it. The three adults looked at him with cocked brows. He just slurped the ramen and smiled at widely at them. Shizune smiled, Jiraiya chuckled and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's go," Tsunade said deadpan, "I'll inform you about the mission on our way." Tsunade put her backpack on and looked at Naruto who looked at her with shocked, wide eyes.

"Nani? What? You're coming with me, Granny Tsunade? Why?" Naruto asked. Tsunade narrowed her eyes shooting him a glare.

"I'll tell you on our way now get your ass moving Naruto," Tsunade half yelled angrily. Her glare continued to bore holes right through his head and body. Naruto just rolled his eyes and sighed. He put his arms behind his head and started walking.

"Fine Granny Tsunade, let's go." Naruto said with the same deadpan expression Tsunade used earlier. She balled her hands into a fist, and then felt Jiraiya's hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. They didn't say anything, once more. She once again rolled her eyes. "Come on Granny, stop being a slow poke." Naruto yelled.

Tsunade followed Naruto irritated. Shizune went back to the Hokage office after a moment, but Jiraiya continued to watch them off. _'Please be safe.'_ He thought to himself. After he could no longer see them he decided to go back to the Hokage office and do the favor Tsunade asked of him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please reivew!**

**-Jess  
**


End file.
